Sekirei: Flames of the Willow
by 4fireking
Summary: This story features the Sekirei Battle. However, there are different characters in it. Ashikabi with own problems, Sekirei who fight to help their Ashikabi for the chance of being with them forever, and large battles across the globe. Contains violence, romance, nudity, and humor.
1. Chapter 1

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 1: A Ashikabi and his Sekirei

" Aw damn! Why did Daylight Savings have to be today? I'm going to be late for work!"

People often mistook Kata Kano for being an idiot. He was tardy in school and at work, looked like a punk, and stuttered whenever he talked to people. But Kata was actually a very smart boy with an IQ of over 400.

Kata's appearance was what most people judged him about. He had short blue hair that had fringe of bangs, spiky blue hair behind his neck, wore a gray shirt, red jeans, and brown loafers which had holes on them. Kata had a skull earring on his right ear—his mother put on him—that he had ever since he was a baby. And whenever Kata was angry or crying, his eyes would change into two different colors: red-angry, gold-sad.

" I've got to make it on time! I got to make it on time!"

Kata turned a corner on the streets and headed forward. He stepped on people's shoes, jumped over tables, and accidentally created a strong breeze with the back of his legs that blew every woman's skirts up that he passed. They all quickly held their hands on their skirts and gave Kata an evil look.

" You pervert!" All the woman wearing skirts Kata passed would shout.

" I-I-I'm….s-so-sor-sorr….reeeee…"

Like I said, Kata stuttered. He stuttered when he was a child and he stuttered even now. When stuttering, it felt like slime was being rubbed around his guns and a sticky wall was created that stopped his voice from going through. Because of everyone thinking he's an "idiot", he had to stay in high school until his parents thought he was of a good age for college—twenty—then he got a job in retail where he'd stack merchandise and point people to different aisles.

One time Kata tried talking to a teacher about bullying going on outside, and it went…

_" T-th-th….ther….ther—bu-bu-pu-pus…pull-e-e—"_

_SLAP! _

His teacher slapped him so hard. So hard he bleeded from his face and cried the entire way to the nurse's office. The nurse asked " what happened to you" and he said, and he said clearly for once in his life " My teacher hit me!"

Since then Kata had never been able to say another word again. Because he had no voice from his throat, he explained everything he wanted through drawings, writing, Dragon Natural Speaking, and even PowerPoint presentations. Yet he could deny his own proneness: he wasn't like everyone else.

By the time he finally reached the store, he found out it was closed. He took out his phone and called one of his fellow employees. Kata knew he couldn't talk properly, so he had to text:

_Hey, why is the store closed today? _

And his friend would text:

_Didn't you hear? The boss got his throat caught in a chicken bone. He's in the hospital trying to rest. Between you and me, Kata, I hope he never gets out. That fat tube of lard deserves what he got, lol. And maybe he won't be able to talk anymore. Wouldn't that be sweet?_

Kata, who nearly cried at the last segment of the text, he texted back:

_Yeah…that would be cool. At least for you. I better go. I have important, mute stuff I need to take care of._

Kata read the text his friend sent back to him:

_Lol. I just remembered I have stuff I need to do too. Nice talking to you. Bye. _

And after the "Bye" there was a picture of a smiley face. Kata never knew what was so great about a smiley face at the end of a sentence, but then again he never could smile to begin with. Kata sighed as he placed his cellphone back in his jeans and walked away from the store with his hands buried inside his pockets.

Kata didn't know what he was going to do. He really needed the overtime. He was already three weeks behind pay with his landlord, and he couldn't just go back to his parents. Even though they knew stuttering wasn't a reaction due to the brain, they also treated him like he was "special".

But what Kata wanted most was a girlfriend. He feared if he didn't have one soon he'd grow old, grow gray hair and then grow white hair, then he would wither away into unnourished bones and would crumble into a pile from the dead bones. But really…he just wanted to find someone he could actually kiss.

" _There's just no room in this world for someone like me. No one cares about a person who stutters. No one can ever love a person who stutters. I'm just so useless. I just the lord would realize this and end me right now." _

Kata's heart beat at the sound of footsteps. Thump, thump, thump, thump went his heart hearing the rumble of footsteps charging straight towards him. Kata shuddered at the sound of the footsteps, curled up into a ball, and he screamed in his mind.

" _Ah, no, I didn't mean it! Let me live!" _

From the shadows he saw a woman running towards him. She was a girl his own age who was fair-skinned and of average height and slender build. Her body sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has pink eyes and pink hair. Her hair was a hime-style; its bangs were short, chin-length strands surrounding her head and framing her face. Kata's nose gushed with blood as he looked at her well-endowed chest jiggling while she ran.

Her attire consisted of a red kimono with yellow string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by miko with the addition of a short yellow skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings.

" You!" The girl screamed at Kata as she was running towards him. " Get out of the way. Get out of the way before she gets you!"

Kata didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just watched as another girl ran up behind the pink-haired girl. She too was the of average height and had fair skin. She has long black hair, wore black stockings, and a black Chinese styled dress with one red vertical stripe in the middle of it. For some reason Kata was afraid of her.

Kata was more worried about the miko girl than he worried about himself. He tried running up to her to help her, but they just both banged their heads into each other. Kata fell back and the girl fell forward. The girl fell on top of Kata where his face became stuck between her cleavage. Kata tried mumbling something out while his head was trapped, but his words were nuzzled by her breasts.

" Ah!" The girl screamed at Kata as his face lost consciousness from his nose gushing out blood. " Are you okay! Please don't die!"

" You're mine, you Sekirei! The black haired girl shouted at the pink-haired girl. " Since you still don't have your Ashikabi, you're weak. But I have found my Ashikabi and I will use my powers to destroy you!"

A giant diamond the color of snow sprouted out of the black-haired woman's palm. She crushed the diamond in her hand, then threw the shards of the diamond at the pink haired girl. The shards travelled fast like a bullet, heading straight for the pink-haired girl and about to pierce through her back, but she ran as fast as she could to get away from her.

While the girl was running, she carried Kata in her hands. The confused, stuttering soon to be freshman college student's eyes spinned around while he was being carried.

" You can run but you can't hide!" The black haired girl shouted. " I'll take care of you before the games even start! And I will make you beg for mercy before I finish you off. I swear!"

The pink-haired girl ran nearly 100 yards away from Kata's retail store without taking a second to stop and catch her breath. After running that many yards, she finally stopped, breathed, and looked around for any sight of the black-haired woman.

" I think I lost her. Phew." The girl wiped her head from the sweat dripping down her face. " That was a close one. For a moment I thought I was a goner—what?" Without knowing it she carried Kata with her. His eyes still spinned around in circles while his nose was smothered in blood. " Ah! No! I didn't want to brag you into this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 2: A Gloom Boy and a Cheerful Girl

" This is the end for me. I just can't live anymore. I can't bear to see my sister work herself too death any longer. She'll be better off if I just disappeared for good. And now, I leave this world thusly."

Tensai Mori was born with a heart problem. He and his sister had no coverage for any of his heart surgeries. There was times they were thinking of doing heart surgery, but it was too risky. After living with his sisters for three years, parentless, he couldn't bear living with so much turmoil. Sitting by the edge of a bridge with rushing water below...Tensai smiled.

" _Things will probably turn out alright with her. She won't have to worry about me anymore, she'll probably met someone nice, and will be happy. Why would anyone be happy with someone like m-" _

_" _Look out!"

Out of nowhere some klutz who was clumsy ran up behind Tensei and pushed him off the bridge. Things however didn't go as he hoped. The person, whose face he could not see, she grabbed Tensei around his waist and hit the water first before he did.

Tensai resurfaced before she did. Tensai was gloomy about most things, but he cherished all human life except for his own. He dived down, kicked his legs with the speed of a Olympic racer, and after he finally found what looked like the girl he grabbed her under her elbows and carried her to shore.

Tensai finally reached the shore-the grassy land that was wet from water dripping all over it-the place where he helped the girl out of the water and pushed her face up on shore. Tensai was the next one to get out of the water. He too was soaking wet.

" What just happened?" Tensai asked himself out loud as he rubbed his hair trying to keep it dry. " A moment ago I was finally going to end my miserable life, and then she shows up." Tensai glared at the girl who pushed him. " Hey, just who the hell do you think you ar-"

Now that he got a closer look at the girl, she was beautiful. She wore a very short green Chinese dress which showed off her cleavage and belly button, and had a firm well-developed body figure. Her hair like her dress was green and she used a short piece of string to tie it up. The most attractive thing was on her legs was a garter used to hold up her stockings.

" _What's this my heart feels? My heart shouldn't be feeling so...animate. Could it possibly be her that's doing this to me?" _

Tensai decided that the most meaningful thing he could do for the girl was too rub her neck with his fingers to check and see if she had a pulse. He pressed down hard on her neck, could feel her mandibula, but it was to his utmost horror that he couldn't feel a pulse.

" _Dammit, she's not breathing. She needs CPR. But is there anyone else here who can do it for her? I may not even have the strength to help her. Aw screw it; I will not let anyone but me die." _

Tensai did the most drastic thing he could think about. He grabbed the girl by her lips and pulled her face to his face, and slightly kissed her. After kissing, then came his exchange of air through her windpipe, and kept breathing until his weak heart and his impotent brain felt like they were going to pass out.

The strangest thing happened as Tensai had kissed the girl. From her back came two giant green wings. Tensai nearly lost consciousness at the sight of her wings. However, the wings soon faded and he fell down at the sight of the wings.

" What the hell is going on?" Tensai was worried. But as he looked at her again, he could see the bottom of her breasts sticking out. Tensai couldn't help but want to poke her things sticking out. Slowly, he crawled towards the girl and then he poked them. " _They sure are squishy. I wonder how this girl moves with things this big. It is beyond me-"_

_" _My head..." The green-haired girl moaned in her sleep. " It feels like something has been poking me."

" Ah!" Tensei screamed and jumped away from the girl from the fear he let loose. " I wasn't looking! I wasn't looking! I swear to you that I didn't see your nice boo-Aw dammit, what am I saying?"

" Huh? Is someone there?" The girl finally opened her eyes all the way. Tensei could now see that her eyes were lavender. She stared at Tensei and blinked as she rubbed her right hand on his cheeks. " It's you, isn't it?"

" Me? What are you talking about?"

" You're my Ashikabi. I can feel it in my heart. And now I am your Sekirei; that I'm sure you can feel in your heart as well."

" _My heart. I can't feel anything in my heart. I don't know what she's yammering abou-"_

The girl this time grabbed Tensei's cheeks and pulled him down and kissed him on his lips. Her lips had all the flavour of nutmeg, cherry, rosemary and even a hint of cinnamon in her lips. And when she kissed him...large wings sprouted out of her back. But unlike last time she flapped her wings and flew into the air with Tensei in her arms.

" Hi. My name is Midori." The girl smiled. " Let's do well together."

" Ah! You loon! Let me dow-"

Midori pushed her hands behind Tensei's head and pushed his face into her well endowed chest. In the air she followed loops of acrobatics. Doing airborne backflips, sky dives, and rocketed into the sky. With every move she made she crushed Tensei's face.

Midori finally landed back on the ground with Tensei in her arms. When she let go he crashed on the ground. Tensei breathed in whatever oxygen he could find, wheezing, and coughed out blood through his mouth.

" Did you enjoy your flight, my Ashikabi?" Midori smiled.

" You're crazy!" Tensei shouted. " You nearly suffocated me, you airhead!"

" Sorry you feel that way. But I was just testing out my wings. And what better way to try them then with the person I'll be devoting my life to."

" Isn't that just touching," a female voice said snidely besides Tensei and Midori. " It almost brings tears to my heart. Oh, that's right, I don't have a heart. But I will be ripping yours right out."

Tensei and Midori both flinched at the sound of the females voice. They both turned around and saw a girl and a handsome boy standing before them. The girl was tall, wore a black suit with a white tie, had long straw-like brown hair, freckles, and scary looking charcoal eyes. The handsome boy had short black hair, wore black suspenders, a white shirt, and long black pants. His eyes were gray like the color of shiny metal. Both the handsome boy and the girl were looking at Tensei and Midori and laughed.

" It's a shame you met us so early," the girl said. The boy took out two machine guns with black cartridge and pointed them at Tensei and Midori. " I think I'll end the games for both of you. And I'll start with your Ashikabi, you Sekirei."

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 3: Sekirei Battle's

Kata Kano finally woke up after losing so much blood. To his surprise he was lying on a futon under the roof of his apartment. He wondered if maybe his landlord found him and carried him here. It seemed highly unorthodox since his landlord was a middle aged old man with osteoporosis.

Kata's apartment was small and quaint. It smelled of terrible body odor and didn't have a bed to sleep in, which was why Kata was sleeping on a futon. In the same room where he slept was a small kitchen with a sink, a fridge, and a pile of bathroom towels. And speaking of bathroom, which was the only other room in the apartment, it was just a tube with a hose that didn't have any hot water.

" Ah!" Kata shouted when he woke up. " Aw dammit how late is it? What time is it? Did I miss out on lunch?" Kata had no problem talking to himself. It was only when he looked people in the eyes where he felt like a frog was jumping inside of him. " Wait, was there a girl just a second ago? Or was it just a drea-"

Kata's cheeks tinted red as he touched something squishy. It felt like Jell-O in his fingers. Kata gritted his teeth as he turned his head to the right and saw a sleepy beauty clinging onto him. It was the same girl with the pink hair and miko attire. She brushed her pink hair on his arm while her chest rubbed against him. What made him gag was how she wasn't wearing anything and he could see her areola nipples from her exposed boobs.

" _Ah! What's she doing here? And why is she sleeping with me? And why isn't she wearing any clothes? Don't tell me we..." _

Kata felt so dirty and demoralized. The entire time he looked at the sleeping girl he couldn't stop looking at her cleavage. The site of them made his nose bleed and his palms become sweaty.

" B-B-Bo-Boo..." Kata stuttered like his old self whenever he saw someone, or _something _for the matter. " B-B-ob's-Boo..."

Quickly, Kata jumped out of the futon and grabbed a Kleenex. He wiped the blood off with the Kleenex and clenched his hands hoping they would calm him down. Kata then turned the faucet on his sink and held his head under water hoping the water would calm him down.

" _What's going on? How was she able to find me? Did I do something to her? Please someone tell me that I didn't hurt her." _

_" _A-Ah," the girl moaned in her sleep. Too Kata it was a sign she was going to wake up. Trying his hardest to see her keep her modesty, he turned off the water and turned around hiding himself from her face. The girl then held her hands over her eyes. " It sure is bright in here."

" Y-Yo-Yo...Y-You...Your a-aw-awake." Kata stuttered as the memory of her cleavage was still visual in his mind and made him jabber his words. As the image faded and Kata could no longer see her face, he was able to speak briskly again. " Eh, I have a towel for you." Kata slid a large white towel hanging from his kitchen counter to the girl without looking at her. " It's for you to, y'know, wrap yourself with. You have to protect your innocence, don't you?"

" Innocence?" The girl asked while blinking her eyes. She then jumped flamboyantly behind Kata and hugged him around his chest. Kata could feel her breasts squishing into him, and it made him bleed again. " You're so kind, Kata. You really are a good guy."

" B-B-Bo-Boo...B-B-ob's-Boo..." Kata stuttered as he remembered her boobs from feeling them on his backs. He did however maintain his common sense when he remembered something she heard. " Hey, how did you know my name?"

" What? Oh, it was written on your card." The girl flashed Kata's ID card in his face. The words Kata Kano were seen in his eyes as well as his picture. " See. Kato Kano. It also has your address. I kept running looking for the number on this card and this house showed up. Hi. My name is Hoshi. I'm a Sekirei. I'm looking for my Ashikabi. Would you happen to know where he or she is?"

" _Sekirei? Ashikabi? What is this girl talking about? She's not making any sens-" _

There was a knock on Kata's door. Kata shuddered as he believed it was his landlord. There was only one room in his apartment: no girls allowed. His head pumping with adrenaline and his face all red, Kata pushed Hoshi with his back and moved her into the bathroom. Kata had to push Hoshi with his back. He couldn't talk properly when he looked at her face or any other part of her.

" Hide! Don't make a noise!"

" Huh? What are you talking about, Kata?"

" Just don't make a noise, please. If the landlord finds you, then I'm done for."

Kata pushed Hoshi into the room and closed the door on her. Kata's heart beat like a rabbit burrowing through a hole. Kata breathed through his mouth and held his hand on his heart as he tried reliving his stress. He then opened the door to his bald, middle aged, sweaty, short, and grumpy landlord. The sight of his face made Kata's socks nearly jump out of his feet. Kata turned around so his face wasn't looking at the old man, which the landlord of many people understood why.

" Kata, I heard yelling in here," the old man said in his grumpy voice.

" Eh, no, sir, there was no yelling," Kata lied to his landlord while his face was turned away from his landlord. " I just was listening to music on my Ipod really loud."

" Ipod. I didn't know you had an Ipod, Kata. May I see it?"

" Eh, no, sir. It died right before you came knocking. And its charging right now. You understand that, right?"

" I see. I hope you aren't lying to me, are you? If I ever find you with a girl in this apartment, then I'm kicking you out."

" Yes, sir. I understand, sir. Don't worry. There's hardly any chance I'll ever get a girl back here."

" Ha. That's right. You're a loser to woman. You can't even talk properly. Pretty much you're a complete and total failure. Well, goodbye, Kata."

" Yeah, I'm a complete and total failure. Hehe. I have absolutely no hope. Well, goodbye, landlord." Kata walked forward and closed the door behind his landlord. As he heard his landlord walk down the stairs, his legs became weak and he fell. " Phew. What a relief. I think I just lost a year of my life from stre-"

The door of the bathroom caught on fire. The door then shattered as Hoshi broke through the door. She was under the pretense that she was playing a game of breaking through the door. Kata gawked at the sight of Hoshi and her burning fists, and the frog became stuck in his throat again. Feeling jittery, Kata tried calling out to her.

" H-Ho-Ho-Hos-Ho...Hoshi...w-w-wh-wh-why...a-ar-a-ar e you...you on f-fi-fi-fire?"

Of course nobody could hear Kata when he stuttered. Even though Hoshi had a towel around her bust, Kata was still dazed at the sight of her slender legs. Hoshi walked up to Kata and sniffed him. There was something about him that smelled weird on her. Weirder than all the other men she met when she was sent to Earth. And someone about looking at him made her Sekirei Crest beat. But she was more worried about his bleeding nose.

" Do you have a cold? Your face is pretty red. Maybe you're sick from not eating anything."

Kata held his hand on his blood and turned around. As he used his right hand to hold his nose, he used his left hand to wave. " Could you please stop staring at me. You're making me nervous."

" You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not shy."

" _You may not be shy, but I frickin' am. One more. If I look at one more hot girl, I'm going to bleed internally." _

* * *

Tensei and Midori were running for their lives. The people that were attacking them-a tall girl and a handsome boy-the boy fired bullets from his two machine guns. Midori was surprisingly fast, faster than bullets that were firing at over seven hundred miles an hour, and dragged Tensei with her hand.

" You might as well give up, Sekirei!" The girl laughed. " Nobody can beat my Kochi. He's not only strong but..." the girl grabbed the handsome male by his neck and rubbed his head like a cat. As she talked her voice sounded like purring. " He's also handsome too. When he beats all the other Sekirei, he and I can be with each other forever."

" Why are these people firing at us?" Tensei shouted while Midori dragged him along. " It's you, isn't it? Their after me because of you!"

" I'm sorry!" Midori cried while dragging Tensei along. " I didn't want you to get mixed up in this! I just wanted you to become my Ashikabi."

" Ashikabi? What the hell is that? Is that some kinky SM toy that you want to rub on me?"

" I'll tell you what a Ashikabi is," the handsome boy Kochi said. " A Ashikabi are humans with unique genes that enable them to empower Sekirei destined to serve them through an exchange of saliva between Sekirei and its Ashikabi, which is usually done through a kiss, thereby resulting in a Winged Sekirei with who an everlasting bond is forged. That's one of the main things needed for the Sekirei Battle."

" Sekirei Battle? What the hell is that?"

" I know. I know." Midori said cheerfully while running away from the bullets. " There are one hundred and eight Sekirei; male and female. My number is number 67. Each one need to fight until only one is left. That one gets to be with their Ashikabi forever."

" So... you fight to the death? Wouldn't that end in a genocide, which is a massive extermination."

" No, you idiot. Sure, that's one way to defeat a Sekirei. But there's also one other way to beat one. But I'm not going to tell you. Also, there's something called Norito or Incantations. Which is-"

" Which is a unique ability that allows them to perform powerful attacks. In order to use the Norito, a Sekirei must be grabbed by an Ashikabi. As you can see, my little Kochi, who's number is 26, he is being grabbed by me. Kochi, show them your powers."

" Certainly, Rinko. Musa Maruishi ( _Arm Boulder)_!"

Out of the Sekirei Kochi's body came four more arms. Tenshi shuddered at the sight of the arms. Kochi then pulled out four more machine guns from his jacket and pointed them at Tenshi and Midori. Before Tenshi couldn't even warn Midori about the guns, hundreds of bullets were fired from Kochi's gun and headed straight towards Tenshi and Midori. Midori didn't do anything as their lives were about to end.

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 4: The Wounded Sekirei

A girl was jumping around the city. She was a Sekirei. She was in her late twenties, dark skinned, her hair was long and gray, wore black stockings, and wore nothing but loincloth around her chest and a garter belt on her legs. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a pink jewel hiding her Sekirei Crest. She was now jumping around the city looking for an unwinged Sekirei she couldbattle. It was her forte for finding them, and she wouldn't stop until she was sure they were all wiped out. So far, she failed stopping one from being winged.

" _Curse that wench_," The dark skinned Sekirei thought while she leaped everywhere around the city looking for Sekirei's. "_That wench managed to get herself an Ashikabi. And it's a male! Men are foul creatures that dwell in the shadows and caress the __purity from woman. They are all wicked, wicked, wicked! If I ever get partnered with a male Ashikabi, I'll castrate his men parts__and neuter him!"_

" What's the matter, you loser?" A boy shouted snidely. " Whatcha going to do about us? Huh? What are you going to do about us? Are you going to fight back, you loser?"

" _What vipers' tongue speakith's says such vulgar words_?"

The dark skinned girl heard a commotion coming on her right. Besides her was a school. And on the playground of the school were a group of kids, ten in total, punching some poor kid in the stomach. The sound of a girl's voice was crying as the men continued to punch together.

" Stop it!" The sound of a girl's voice cried in the center of the group of men. " Please stop!"

" Cry all you want, girl," one of the boys laughed snidely while hurting the person in the center. " Nobody is going to stop us. No on-"

" Lay your hands off the lady!" The dark skinned girl shouted. She grabbed one of the boys behind his neck and raised him above the ground. The boy squirmed in her arms as all the boys looked at her." Less you want to leave with your lives taken from thee. Leave the poor lady alone, you filthy monkey's."

" Heh. So we're filthy monkey's, eh?" One of the boys, a one with a green mohawk, chuckled. " Interesting. Well these monkey'sare going to keep hurting this lady unless we get something equivalent in exchange. Y'know, you have a nice body. Do you know where I'm going with this, baby doll?"

" Your tongue. It's the tongue of a viper. Every word you say is that of poison."

" I'll take that as a yes. So you're going to satisfy us. You're going to spread your legs out for us and show us everything you have. Then we'll touch you with our little heads. Hope you don't get STD, sugarpie."

All the men swarmed around the dark skinned girl with loincloth wrapped around her. They leered at her with dirty thoughts in their minds. The dark skinned girl looked at all of them, saw the perverted looks on their faces, then she laughed to herself. Her laugh made all the men flinch.

" I see. So all you want is to use my body to its disposal? Very well. I'll apprehend your vulgar request. " The dark skinned girl took her loincloth off. She exposed everything to the men with dirty thoughts. They were disgusted by her. Everywhere under her body were scars. And as they looked at her large, C-cup breasts, they saw the areolla's were cut off and boil's covered where they were cut. " Go on. You want to live your desires. You can use my body anyway you want.

" Ah! She's disgusting!"

" Monster! That's what she is! A monster!"

" Run! This monster's going to kill us!"

The boys ran as fast as they could away from the dark skinned girl. She laughed at the sight of watching them scamper. She then looked at the ground where she saw the back of a girl with long black hair and wearing a blue jogging suit. She helped the girl to her feet. When she touched the girls creamy skin she sniffed her back trying to absorb her sweat.

" You smell good," the dark skinned Sekirei said. She hugged her back and shaked her back and forth. " You know, you're exactly my when I touch you...I can feel my crest beating. Thump, thump, thump. Please become my Ashikabi..."

Something didn't feel right. When the dark skinned girl rubbed the girls hair it fell off. Underneath the black wig over her hair was short, clean, red hair. The dark-skinned Sekirei turned the person's body around and saw the face of a boy. A creamy skinned boy, ginger, freckles on his face, and maroon blue eyes. The sight of him made the Sekirei's blood boil.

" YOU! How dare you toy with my heart, you monkey!"

The dark-skinned Sekirei pushed the boy on the ground. The sight of him vexed her. She then turned around and prepared to walk away. However, she was stopped. She looked around and saw the boy hugging her. Her clothes were off, she was covered in scars, and the boy rubbed his face against her back. His touch made her blush.

" _His hands...their so warm. Can he still be my Ashikabi_?" The dark-skinned Sekirei clenched her fists and growled through her mouth thinking about a man being her Ashikabi. " _No, I will never let myself became defiled to a man. Men are foul, __disgusting, vulgar creatures! Sekirei, Ashikabi, or anything else, all men are beasts_!"

The dark-skinned Sekirei turned around and kicked the boy in his face. She sent him flying back. She sent him straight into the ground. The Sekirei glared at the wounded boy, didn't think he was going to get up, turned around and walked away from him. She stopped however when she heard the sound of panting.

" _What? What can be making this noise_?" The dark-skinned Sekirei looked back and saw the boy still walking towards her. He hopped on one leg, his right shin bleeding, and hopped towards the dark-skinned Sekirei. " _What is this? Does he think I'm some kind of savior because I helped him. Men like him are dangerous. I need to get as far away from this man as possible_."

The dark-skinned Sekirei ran as fast as she could away from the human man. Looking back she saw he was still chasing after her. She didn't care however and just continued running trying to get as far away from him as possible. She had no idea that she would be meeting him again.

* * *

Before Tenshi couldn't even warn Midori about the guns, hundreds of bullets were fired from Kochi's gun and headed straight towards Tenshi and Midori. Midori didn't do anything as their lives were about to end.

" Lookout!"

Tenshi grabbed Midori, turning her around, and kissed her as all the bullets shot straight into his back. The bullets went through all his vital areas: mandible, temple, inguinal. What would have killed any man on contact didn't kill Tenshi for reasons beyond his knowledge . And while he was kissing Midori, her body glowed bright green and wings emerged from her back.

" Umareru Sodateru (Born Raise)!" Midori's voice echoed, she unleashed her Norito

" I'm quite inquisitive about this," the girl Rinko said. " Surely a blow such as that would be lethal. What do you think, Kochi?"

" I don't know, Rinko," the six armed male Sekirei Kochi said. " I think his Sekirei has the power to heal her Ashikabi when he's injured. But there's only one way to test that theory out."

The Sekirei Kochi raised all six of his machine guns at Tenshi. He pressed all six triggers with his six index fingers. Hundreds of bullets were unleashed from his gun and traveled towards Tenshi and Midori. However, Tenshi grabbed Midori, ran out of the way of the fire, jumped into the river where he and Midori almost drowned. Kochi had terrible aim. He aimed for the river but his bullets were fired right over Tenshi and Midori.

Underwater, things weren't good. The entire time Tenshi had to hold his breath, but his face was pressed between Midori's cleavage. If drowning didn't kill him than embarrasment would. Midori was waiting for the firing to end. Her ears perked up, ignoring Tenshi's whom had his face between her breats, and waited for the sound rumbling in the water to end. When it didn't she

grabbed Tenshi and kicked her legs pushing her forward.

Above water Rinko joined in the battle. She took out a TC-10 pistol with a 9x19mm Parabellum .45 caliber hidden within her jacket pocket and fired bullets from it at the river. With every bullet she fired she laughed; the image of killing someone made her happy. Kochi soon joined Rinko with her rounds and fired all six of his machine guns at the river.

" Die! Die! Die!" Rinko laughed while she shot the riverbank. " You will die and Kochi and I will be together for ever!"

" Are you sure they're really down there, Rinko?" Kochi asked while firing all six of his guns at the river.

" I hope so, Kochi. Because if they are...there's no way they'll survive us!"

Kochi ran out of magazines for his machine guns. He quickly reloaded all six and went back to firing at the lake. Their rage as Sekirei and Ashikabi was relentless. But Rinko conserved her ammunition; she stopped firing from her gun. Kochi did the same and stopped firing bullets from his six guns.

" So we're victorious?" Kochi asked.

" Yes, my dear, we're victorious," Rinko replied. " Now we can leave this stupid lake and look for another Ashikabi to destro-"

Rinko was hit behind her head by a rock. Rinko fell when she was hit but was caught by Kochi before she fell into the river. Rinko growled standing up and rubbed her head. The person who threw the rock-Tenshi-held another rock in his hand with Midori standing beside him. At first Rinko was growling at Tenshi. She smirked after she was sure she didn't get a concussion.

" So, you managed to avoid Kochi's assault, eh? Good to know. Now, Kochi, kill them both."

Kochi raised all six of his machine guns up and fired dozens of rounds at Tenshi and Midori. Rinko laughed at the sight of Tenshi about to die at the hands of her partner. However, before the bullets were able to connect with Tenshi Midori grabbed him behind his head and kissed him.

The moment Midori's lips touched Tenshi's mouth they glowed bright green. The bullets went through every part of their body-their heads, their arms, their legs, and in his chest. The bullets all fell out of their wounds and landed on the ground. No matter how many times Kochi fired at Tenshi and Midori the bullets just bounced out. Kochi ceased his fire.

" I see. Her power isn't restoring people. She's able to bring life to inanimate objects or basically reanimate dead things. With a power such as her's the only way to defeat her is the same way as defeating any Sekirei in this battle. Touching her crest."

" Kochi, no, not yet," Rinko shouted at Tenshi. " It's too risky. Don't go after her crest-"

Kochi didn't listen to Rinko. He ran towards Midori hoping to touch her Sekirei Creast he was going to find by ripping her

clothes off. He balled all six of his fists as he prepared to pummel them into Midori. As he continued running towards Midori she let go of Tenshi and did a backflip towards Kochi. She and Kochi finally met. Kochi thrusted all six of his fists at Midori.

One: Midori landed on Kochi's arms and rode it like a horse. Two: Kochi tried punching Midori from behind, but she used her legs to hang upside down. Her panties were shown when she turned around. Three: Kochi tried chopping his arm at her, but she dropped off his arm and landed on her butt. Four, Five, Six: The rest of his hands punched down at Midori, but she slide under his legs for the fourth and fifth punch, and in the sixth punch he hit himself in the groin.

" Ieeeee!" Kochi grabbed his groin with all six of his hands and hunched over trying to endure the pain. " Right in the Wrong spot."

It was checkmate for Kochi. The moment he turned his attention away from Midori she ripped his shirt off. On his body she saw his Sekirei Crest. She touched the Crest. It vanished underneath her fingertips. With the Creast gone Kochi was no longer a part of the Sekirei Battle.

" Kochi!" Rinko cried when Kochi was defeated. " No, we were suppose to be together for ever! You can't leave me, Kochi!"

" Rinko...I'm sorry."

Kochi collapsed on the grass. The moment he fell Midori ran up to him and helped him to his feet. The sight of watching him lose was overbearing on Rinko. She ran, crying, trying to get as far away from Kochi as possible. That's when Tenshi joined Midori helping Kochi to his feet.

" Why are you helping this lug? He tried to kill you."

" I have no choice. The rule for every Sekirei is, that if a Sekirei is terminated the winner has to guard the corpse till MBI arrives and recovers the body."

" So what are we going to do until this MBI shows up?"

" We could talk. I have so much I want to ask you."


	5. Chapter 5

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 5: A Scarred Heart

Kata didn't think it was possible but Hoshi, the strange girl who showed up in his home, had the stomach of a walrus. She was already on her tenth-no, now eleventh-actually, twelfth serving of rice curry. If she didn't stop eating soon Kata was going to run out of money very quickly. Kata wanted to say something to stop her, but couldn't as he was a damn stutter.

" _How can someone so cute eat so much?" _Kata thought as he watched Hoshi still eating. " _I wonder if what they said about calories being a measurement of heat was actually legit." _

Hoshi finally stopped eating. She stared at Kata with her mouth full of food. Hoshi swallowed gulped her food down, then she smiled at Kata. " Thank you for the food. You're really nice." Kata couldn't say anything and just stared at Hoshi. He flinched when she gave him a cute face. " You gave me food. Nobodies ever done that for me before. Thank you."

Kata couldn't stand looking at Hoshi any longer. With all the strength he could muster, Kata stuttered, " I-I-I...I h-h-h-hav-have t-to...l-l-l-lea-lea-leave."

He tried standing up and run straight out of the room, but he accidentally bumped into a waitress carrying a tray of water. Kata fell back on his seat and the water spilled over his clothes. Kata freaked out when his clothes got wet, but Hoshi got on top of the table and leaned her head to his crotch where his clothes were wet.

" Those look wet. Should I wipe them for you? I'll do it thoroughly."

" D-D-Do-Don'..."

Kata was too late. Hoshi already started rubbing Kata's pants with her hands. Her hands stimulated his groin and made him twitch. Everyone in the restaurant watched Hoshi rub Kata's pants and they all gasped.

" Hmmm. Doesn't seem to be rubbing off. Maybe I should use my mouth."

" D-D-Do-Don'..."

Kata was too late once again. Hoshi leaned her mouth on Kata's pants and started sucking the water out. Through his cloths Kata could feel her tongue stimulating his groin. And it made him feel like he was going to climax at any second unless she stopped.

" What the hell is this girl doing? This is just so erotic. It's like a porno. _T__hat's it. I just have to think of something else. Let's see. Eleven times eleven is-OH MY GOD!" _

" Hmmm. Still doesn't look like it's coming off. I know. Maybe I'll rub it with my breasts to get the stain off."

" Uwaahhhhhh!" Kata shouted. " No!"

Kata quickly got off his chair before Hoshi could do anything else. His pants were still wet, but Kata didn't care. The moment he stood up everyone in the restaurant-men, women, and staff alike gave him evil glares that made his blood run cold.

" How abhor. I bet he got his clothes wet on purpose," a woman said.

" He is using that poor girl," a man said. " And he's doing it in public."

" He's despicable."

" _Why's everyone getting mad at me. She's the one who came on me. I've never even touched that spot. It's so dirty." _

" Ah!" Hoshi screamed. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just doing to you what I'd do to my Ashikabi."

" _Whoever this Ashikabi she keeps talking about much be a real lucky guy." _

" It's said that I was born like a little bird. And just like every little bird soon I need to spread my wings and fly. Only with the love of my Ashikabi will my wings be able to spread. Have you ever felt like that, Kata?"

Kata sighed. " _Oh course not. Who'd ever like someone like me? I'm dull, I'm boring, and I stutter. There's just nothing going for me." _

Kata gloomily took out his wallet and slammed money for the food on the table. The next thing he did was walk towards the exit where he was greeted by a waitress.

" Thank you for dining with us-Ah!"

" _Huh? Why is she acting all funny?" _

Kata looked back and saw Hoshi. It was to his horror that she was on her hands and knees and was bowing to Kata. " Thank you for the meal."

" _Stop. Your embarrassing me. I have to get out of here and fast." _

* * *

The dark-skinned Sekirei continued fleeing from the human male. Despite how petite he looked and how much he looked like a girl, he was fast. No matter how far the dark-skinned Sekirei jumped she could not escape him.

" _Curses! Why does my Crest beat when I look at him? I hate this. There's only one way to get away from people like this." _

The Sekirei stopped jumping on the streets and jumped on a tall building. The man stopped running when he reached the building and looked up to see the Sekirei standing above him.

" This is a fair warning!" She shouted. " I urge you not to hither me. There's no way you can ample yourself this high. Just leave me be-"

The red haired boy didn't listen to her. He actually climbed up the building towards her. The Sekirei was more surprised than she was worried; for no one has worked themselves so high just to be near her. The Sekirei stopped being surprised and just got angry at the boy.

" _Tis he is indeed a fool. From this height death is of a certainty. Why does thou continue moving for me? I hate thee. I hate thee males. Males are vulgar, callous beings and nothing would be better then to slay thee before they defile me-"_

The boy slipped when he reached for a ledge. The Sekirei gasped as the boy was about to fall on the ground and crack his skull wide open. Without thinking the Sekirei dashed down the building, running down the wall at top speed, and she caught the boy before he touched hit the ground, growled.

" What the hell'th thou doing? Those thou want to sacrifice his self for me?"

The dark-skinned Sekirei froze. She could feel him rubbing his mouth nape against her neck. He started kissing her neck. The Sekirei was surprised. Never once had a man kissed her so gently or so patiently. All they ever referred to her was Human Waste Disposal System. The memory of men, his napping, the Sekirei tossed him on the ground.

" Are thou a pervert? If thou so'th touches thee skin once again, then thou shall feel thy own fur-"

The boy crawled to the girl and hugged her heel. Just like before her Crest started glowing. It glowed when he touched her, when he rubbed the back of her leg, and when he started kissing her between her toes. To her there was something nostalgic about him. But every time her Crest glowed, her heart started churning, it made her angry.

" Get off!" The Sekirei kicked the boy off her leg. He rolled away and stood when he hit the wall on the other side of her. " Feel thy own wrath, pervert! I'll speakith to you once more. Thy so'if touches my maiden skin once more, then thy shall be beheaded. Fair thee well, pervert."

The dark-skinned Sekirei dashed down the streets away from the poor boy once again. The boy was in great pain and couldn't get up. When she finally left he managed to compose himself and stand on his two legs once more. His ligaments were hurt, his hands were numb, but the boy kept following the Sekirei hoping to see her face once more.

* * *

The dark-skinned Sekirei stopped when she ran into an alleyway. It was the only place she could be alone, away from men, and be able to rest up so she could fight any other Sekirei's with or without their Ashikabi's.

" At last. Even a warrior such as me needs to sleep. I haven't sleep in a fortnight. A little whisk of sleep should replenish my vigor and help me fight."

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was so tired from all the moving she did that her eyes drifted into a deep sleep. While sleeping...she could remember moment's in her past, and was daunted by the grotesque images.

* * *

" _**Yes, yes, yes, you're nothing but a fuck toy to us, you dirty slut!**_

_**" Do you like that? That's us blowing our load all over you. Live with it." **_

_**" Why do you even use that medieval accent. Listening to it is such a fiasco."**_

_**" Stop it!" **_

_**" Scream all you want, bitch. Nobody is coming to save you!"**_

_**" My Ashikabi! Where is my Ashikabi? Please save me!" **_

_**" Take it! Take it! Take it, now!" **_

_**" Noooooo!" **_

* * *

When the dark-skinned Sekirei opened her eyes she was sweating. She livid her nightmare. The thought of it scared her. All her bones were frozen and she shivered all over. But what surprised her was she felt miraculously warm. It then occurred to her how she had a warm blanket over her body.

" _What is this? Where did this come from? Who gave this to me?" _

The dark-skinned Sekirei looked up and saw someone sitting besides her. That person was the same boy who wouldn't stop following her. He was sleeping. She could see scratches all over his arms and legs. Most of those were from the vile men abusing him, and others were from her. The Sekirei didn't think it was possible-but she felt sympathy for a man.

" _He's different. Thou has a noble heart. A heart as valiant as a king. And I would be his loyal subject. As his subject...I must protect my king."_

The Sekirei walked towards the boy, her blanket over her chest, and she sat besides the boy laying her blanket out over him. The next thing she did was wrap her arms around him and leaned her head on his left shoulder. Just like before her Crest reacted to his body.

" One day I must spread my own wings and take to the sky. When I find my own Ashikabi, a fair maiden I thove to be with, I hope she'll be someone like you. And I

hope...if she'll allow it...we can stay together forever. My sweet prince."

The day had finally ended. Kata would have to go to work tomorrow. The first thing he did when he walked into his apartment door was crash on his futon. Thinking about Hoshi, thinking about all the thing she said, he weeped in tears.

" Like anyone could actually love someone like me. I'm meant to be alone forever. At least when the day ends...in my dreams...I can never be alone."

Kata closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. He didn't know it yet but his adventures with Hoshi were just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 6: A Happy Heart

Kata knew he was dreaming. In his dream he was in his house. What appeared to be just a typical morning brunch too most was a once in a life time family reunion to Kata. In his dreams he could always talk properly. In the dream there was his mother, his father, and his cousin.

" How are you doing in school, Kata?" Kata's mother asked.

" You know, I got all A's. I guess I'm just a genius just like you, dad."

" That's great, son," Kata's father said, " I'm so proud of you."

" You rock the boat, cuz," Kata's cousin laughed. " You better not be slacking."

" Don't worry, I won't. I don't want this dream to end. I don't want this dream to end."

" Hey Kata."

" Yes."

" I need you to wake up."

" Huh? What?"

" Please, wake up."

* * *

Reality to Kata was a heartless bitch. Two bad things happened to Kata whenever he woke up. The first was his eyes were always red and he need to wash them with water from the faucet. And the other thing was, he was a damn stutterer. Having to live through that, know that there were things you wanted to say to someone, loved one's most of all, he'd never get the chance to do.

" Today's Monday," Kata said to himself. " I have to get up. I have to go to college. I have to—"

For some reason something warm and squishy like breasts were pressed against his chest. Not only his chest but something warm was also pressing against his crotch. Kata's cheeks tinted red as he stood up and saw Hoshi was the one leaning against him. Kata tried to stand up, but he didn't want to be rude and push Hoshi off.

" _Don't make a sound. I hear girls have high hearing to help them wake up when their babies cry. I just have to—damn, look at the size of her boobs. Oh no, I'm having impure thoughts—" _

Hoshi twitched. Something long came out of Kata's pants and poked her. Her skin was very sensitive. Her cheeks tinted red, she made lewd sounds from her mouth, and she woke up and stared at Kata, smiled.

" Oh, your awake. Good morning."

" _Good morning? Is that the only thing she can say? Why is she here in the first place?" _

" I couldn't find my Ashikabi. You sure looked cute last night. So cute I just wanted to hug you." As Hoshi talked she pushed her chest up and her bust up and rubbed it against his chest. Kata was in pain. The throb sticking from his crotch just got harder and harder. He was suffering a bad case scenario of morning wood. " Hey, can I stay here just a while longer?"

" _No, this is bad. I have to get here off of me." _As he was thinking Kata started rubbing Hoshi's thighs. As it turned out her thigh's were her sensitive part. Hoshi cried in pleasure. " _That's it."_

Kata put both his hands together and rubbed Hoshi's thighs at the same time. The pleasure Hoshi felt intensified with every push he made. Hoshi fell over, grabbed her chest, and squirmed around thinking of Kata's warm hands. She then smiled and got up hoping he would be there to help her up.

" Your hands are so warm. Huh?" Hoshi looked around the apartment but she couldn't see Kata no matter where she looked. " Where did he go? It's not nice to leave someone when their talking to you."

* * *

Kata was in the bathroom rubbing himself with a soapy sponge. Kata tried to rub the scent of Hoshi off of him, but no matter how much he rubbed he could still see her face.

" _I can't stand this kind of relationship. This girl is just too clingy. If she keeps attacking me like this I'm going to break."_

"Kata, there you are," Hoshi cheered when she pushed the door open and walked inside. Kata didn't even want to look at her. He feared he might not see _anything_. " Hey, your washing yourself. Would you like me to wash your back."

" N-N...N-N-No!" Kata stuttered with the image of Hoshi still in his mind.

" Come on, don't be like that, Kata. I'll make you nice and clean."

Kata never got a third option. Hoshi grabbed him before he could say another word and started wiping him with his own soapy sponge. The way she did it was she sprayed herself with the soapy foam, then she rubbed her chest against his back. The feeling of her erect nipples made Kata _hard _again.

" _What the hell. She's like a girl who works in Soapland." _

" Ooh, we can't forget about that dirty thing between your legs." Kata covered his crotch before Hoshi could rub it with her soapy cloth. " Kata, I heard there was this thing called skinship. Can we try that out?"

" N-N...N-N-No-"

Before Kata could finish Hoshi reached her hands around his torso and hugged him. Just like every other part of her body she was warm.

" I hear in Japan there's this thing called mixed bathes. Doesn't it feel like we're in one?"

Kata ran out of Hoshi's hands and jumped into the tube he washed himself with still filled with water. Hoshi tried to jump in as well, but she tripped and sprained her ankle along the way. Kata got back on his feet, turned on the shower, sprayed Hoshi with cold water, and walked away from Hoshi, wrapping a towel around his legs. Kata, no longer thinking about Hoshi, could talk clear again.

" This isn't a mix bath. If you want to take a bath I won't be in it."

" You meanie! Turn this thing off!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 7: First Date

Kata was sitting in his college room listening to a seminar from his forty-something year old teacher. Kata however was too spaced out to think of anything the teacher was saying and instead thought of the antics he had with Hoshi this morning.

" _I feel so depraved. It must be because of yesterday. Why was Hoshi sleeping in my bed? And moreover how did she even get into my apartment. Those big ripened melons of hers...What's wrong with me? All I can think of right now is boobs. Boobs..."_

Without knowing it Kata raised his hands up. The teacher noticed this. " Excuse me, Kata, do you have a question for me?"

" Yes. How big are your boob size?"

It wasn't until he yelled out what was on his mind did he realize what he just said. Everyone, the boys and the girls even the teacher all looked at Kata with mouths flung open and nostrils flared. Seeing all those faces staring at him...Kata started to stutter like his usual self.

" I-I-I...I...Iee...I-I...I-e...Iiiii... _This cannot end well."_

* * *

" _Aw man. How could I make a fool of myself in class. Now everyone's going to think I'm an idiot as well as a damn stutter. How can this day get any worse?"_

_" _Kata," a cheerful voice called out to Kata at the front entrance. " Yoo-hoo. Kata, I'm over here." Hoshi was standing by the entrance with Kata's lunch wrapped in a Furoshiki cloth. Hoshi waved at Kata from afar and all the girls scowled at him like he was a pervert.

" _Hoshi, please stop talking. Your going to make me the most hated male on campus."_

_" _Hey there, pretty girl," a boy named Fuki Kata knew as the biggest liar on campus said to Hoshi. He tried to woe Hoshi with his sweet words. " What's with that lunch? Are you planning on giving it to your boyfriend?"

" Boyfriend? I'm planning on giving it to Kata. I think he's really going to like the special curry I made for him."

" Kata. Why would you need an insect like him when you have a real man right here? If you want I can take you to my house and we can *talk* there."

" That sounds nice. Can Kata come with us?"

" Forget it. I'll take my chances with someone else."

Fuki walked away from Hoshi about to skirt chase the next girl he could find. As he left Kata walked up to Hoshi. He laughed weakly from his mouth and rubbed his head taking the Furoshiki cloth from her. When he opened the cloth his eyes bulged from a massive riceball covered in a dark broth sticking out.

" Wow Kata your face looks a little blue. Aww, does that mean I cooked too much? I'm sorry. But I thought you liked curry."

" _Any person would get sick of eating their favourite food if they ate his much of it. Well...she did put a lot of work into it, so I guess I could give it a shot."_

Kata pulled out a spoon Hoshi also added with the rice ball. Kata shoveled through the ball as fast as he was enabled and shoved the balls of rice into his mouth. Everyone including Hoshi was surprised by how fast Kata ate. Finally, he finished eating. His stomach was bloated out, his face was covered with grains of rice, and he belched.

" Wow. You must really like my cooking. " Hoshi sniffed as she wiped a small tear from her eyes. " That makes me so happy."

" _Now that I think about it her cooking is really good. But why is the portions so much?"_

" Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me?" Hoshi grabbed Kata's hands and pulled him away from the university. " Come on."

" _But what about school? Then again...maybe it's better if I don't stay after that little fiasco."_

* * *

Hoshi and Kata were in the bowling alley. It was Hoshi's turn on the lane. Unlike most bowlers she span around while she was about to throw the ball and threw it straight through the wall.

" Wow." All the other bowlers surprised with Hoshi's strength stuttered just like Kata did when he tried speaking. " Does that mean I win?"

" _If she's no good at this game then why did she insist on coming here?" _

* * *

Kata and Hoshi walked through the streets. The entire time they walked Hoshi clinged onto Kata's left arm. All the men Kata and Hoshi passed by gave him evil looks.

" _In just one day I've gone from a shadow to the eye of everyone's attention. And by tomorrow I'm going to be dead."_

_" _Ooh, look at that!" Hoshi ran up to a billboard. The words Pokémon Concert were on it. On the board were two girls dressed in Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon with their zigzag tails sticking out. " I want to go to that! I want to go to that!"

" _Why does she have to be so hyper. She makes me feel like an old man."_

* * *

" HELLO ALL YOU Pokémon FANS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

" YAY!" Everyone sitting in the concert shouted. One of which was Hoshi sitting beside Kata.

" Yay!" Hoshi sat back down, clinged to Kata's right arm and pointed to the two Pikachu sisters. " The one on the left is Pika-Roxie and the one on the right is Pika-Moxie. Aren't they cute?"

" _Oh yeah like I'm going to remember that. Now it's like I'm babysitting my little sister."_

" Also, for all you couples out there we are taking photos down at our lobby with us in it."

" _Couples? Who would ever want to have their picture taken with two freaks like them..."_

When Kata looked at Hoshi her eyes were on fire. She was determined to get her picture taken, and the sight of her eyes scared him.

" Are you ready to get your picture taken with me, Kata darling?"

" _I don't want too! I'm completely camera shy!" _

* * *

Hoshi was admiring the picture taken of her and Kata. The picture showed her laughing while sandwich hugged by Pika-Roxie and Pika-Moxie and Kata keeping his distance with his hands together.

" Wow. This is so exciting. It's my first couple picture, Kata."

" _That was so scary," _Kata was holding his heart and panting. " _This girl is trying to kill me. I'm just not ready for these kinds of things. "_

" Kata."

" Y-Y-Y...Ye...Yes?"

" I want you to know how happy I am you were able to show me such a good day. I still wish I knew who my Ashikabi is, but I'm glad for the moments I get to spend with you, Kata."

Kata couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Never has he ever seen a girl smile at him. A strange feeling came over him. It almost felt like his heart was going to jump out. Kata didn't know what was coming over him. One moment he was just staring at Kata and the next he was standing in front of her smelling her clean hair. He leaned in preparing to kiss her. Just when it seemed his lips were about to meet...

" Sekirei! Ashikabi! Prepare to meet thy maker!"

Kata and Hoshi's hearts stopped at the sound of an angry woman shouting at them. Both Kata and Hoshi looked up and saw the shadow of a woman falling towards them. Hoshi pushed Kata away and raised her fists up...

She was about to have her first fight!


	8. Chapter 8

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 8: Fighting Chance

Hoshi was against a Sekirei. The Sekirei was a dark-skinned lady wearing loincloth with a garter belt around her legs. The Sekirei punched Hoshi, but Hoshi blocked it using her knuckles. The dark-skinned Sekirei bounced off landing on her feet.

" Nay, does thou have herself an Ashikabi?"

" No." Hoshi smiled at the dark-skinned Sekirei. " Still looking."

" I see. And whom is thy whore son?"

" Who?" Hoshi saw how the Sekirei was looking at Kata. Hoshi held her hands over her mouth and giggled. " Oh, that's Kata."

" Thy male? Cursith thee. Males are vulgar and lascivious beings. They are filthy swine's whom taketh us Sekirei as thy loose women. And plant their seeds in our wombs."

" W-W-W...Wha...?" Kata tried talking, of course it was hard do to him being a stutter when speaking. " _What is this crazy lady talking about? I would never plant anything in anyone."_

" Hey. Do you have an Ashikabi?"

" No, by thy own accord I am not laying thy lips on any until thy has found a woman who will take care of me."

" _Woman? Is she a lesbian or something?" _

Out of behind the dark-skinned Sekirei a small frail, brittle looking boy with a feminine creamy skinned boy, ginger, freckles on his face, and maroon blue eyes. The sight of him made Hoshi's eyes lit up with stars.

" Aw, he's so cute. Can I hold him?"

" No!" The dark-skinned Sekirei held her arms around the boy and hugged him. " Thou mustn't lay thy hands on him. This humid boy will be thy husband."

" _Husband? But I thought you were a lesbian."_

".If thy has a husband than thy may live upstate. The moment I have an Ashikabi, I will make us two live together. My love is endowed with thy woman, but my courtship lays with thy husband."

" So, are we going to fight?" Hoshi said banging her fists together.

" H-H-Ho...Hos...Hoshi...D-D...Don't." Kata stuttered trying to stop her from fighting.

Both he could say another word Hoshi dashed towards the dark-skinned Sekirei. The dark-skinned Sekirei pushed the ginger away as she countered by holding her fists up.

The dark-skinned Sekirei kicked her left foot high towards Hoshi's face. Hoshi however moved her left hand out as it bounced the Sekirei's foot off. Hoshi tried punching the Sekirei by thrusting both her fists at her. The dark-skinned Sekirei jumped back and kicked her legs up kicking Hoshi in her face.

Hoshi slid under the dark-skinned Sekirei. She stood back up and punched the Sekirei behind her back. The loincloth covering her boobs feel off. Kata bleeded through her nose at the sight of her chest. The ginger-faced boy covered his face not wanting to think of anything indecent about the woman he cared about.

" B-B...Bo...Boo...Boobs..."

Kata noticed something strange about her boobs. All around the upper ventral region there were scars in her lobules and areola's inside her fatty tissues. The scars looked like someone cut her there.

" Tove thou understand thee know this now? The Vipers' blade has sliced through my heart. All men are disgusted by me. All men but..." The dark-skinned Sekirei looked back and saw the ginger-faced boy. " One. Forgetith. Let us squall"

The dark-skinned Sekirei wrapped more loincloth over her areola's before she jumped back in the air and jumped kick towards Hoshi. Hoshi held both her fists together before the Sekirei could hit her and the Sekirei bounced off. The Sekirei held her hands on the ground and spinned around the moment she touched the ground, but Hoshi jumped over her legs.

Hoshi raised her right fist up. The dark-skinned Sekirei kicked her left leg up blocking the fist from hitting her face. The Sekirei whipped a bit of her loincloth around Hoshi's left arm, raised her off the ground, and then she spinned her around. The loincloth was ripped in half and Hoshi was sent flying. Luckily she flew right into Kata. The impact caused Hoshi's butt to hit Kata's face.

" Typical." In the aftermath Hoshi was sitting on Kata's face rubbing her head while Kata was bleeding through his nose. " A weak Sekirei for a weak male. Forgive thee, thou has to die."


	9. Chapter 9

Sekirei: Flames of the Willows

Chapter 9: Wings

Hoshi was sitting on Kata's face. Her ass was plump. Kata was both scared and aroused. It was dark under Hoshi's butt. In some ways it reminded him of a solar eclipse. Kata was aroused because, not that he tried to, he could smell Hoshi's strong sweat glands under her butt.

" Ah!" Hoshi got off Kata. He was still bleeding from his nose. Hoshi bowed her head thirty degrees' forward as she tried to show her concern. " I'm so sorry, Kata! Please forgive me! Please!"

" Those thou wish'th to play the warriorâs arts? Or does thou's tongue whistles beyond thou control."

" Hmph!"

Hoshi clenched her fists under her boxing gloves. Hoshi raised her boxing gloves up and dashed towards the dark-skinned Sekirei. The Sekirei raised her right fist up. Hoshi tried punching her with everything she had, but the dark-skinned Sekirei stopped her using only her right hand. When Hoshi punched her she pushed her hands away. The dark-skinned Sekirei placed two fingers on Hoshi's forehead. She flicked her away.

Hoshi put her two hands together, raised them over her head, and prepared to clobber them against the dark-skinned Sekirei. However, the dark-skinned Sekirei grabbed Hoshi's fists with both her hands. She wrapped her loincloth around Hoshi's arms, raised her above the ground, and threw her.

Hoshi was falling. The impact would injure her legs. Hoshi twirled her legs spinning her body around as she landed gently on her feet. Hoshi was angry. She was filled with much more furry than she ever felt before. Hoshi raised her fists up once again. The dark-skinned Sekirei raised her

" War-glory. Famed daughter of Healfdene, wisest of princes, remember all well, now that I am ready. Wait on barrow. Help my kinsman. Death is better for any warrior than a shameful life."

Hoshi dashed towards the dark-skinned Sekirei. The Sekirei dashed towards Hoshi. Hoshi and the Sekirei engaged in fist-to-fist combat. Hoshi had the speed but the dark-skinned Sekirei had the power. Hoshi 's fists collided with the Sekirei's in a hot fist battle. Both their strikes were neutral. Neither one could outmatch the others.

The dark-skinned Sekirei raised her fist to punch Hoshi, but Hoshi span around. She kicked the Sekirei in her face. She fell hard against the ground. Small drops of blood trickled from her mouth. She wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked at the blood splattered over her fingers.

" Thou was better off when I was ignoring thou. Now you've gotten my unrequited attention. Tis is my final move to thee. Death Lance!"

A dark blue aura surrounded the dark-skinned Sekirei. Hoshi, the silent boy, and Kata who made a quick recovery gazed as her loincloth rose over her head. The loincloth joined together making a sharp weapon. Hoshi was too frightened to move. The weapon zoomed towards Hoshi. She could barely react when the weapon went right through her stomach.

" Hoshi!"

Hoshi couldn't breathe. She didn't try pulling the weapon out. If she did it could kill her. She walked slowly towards Kata. Kata's eyes were twinkling with tears. He was going to cry. Cry from the pain on Hoshi's face. Hoshi smiled weakly at Kata.

" K-Kata."

Hoshi collapsed next to Kata. Kata couldn't believe his eyes. He was shivering. He saw the tip of the dark-skinned weapon, still inside her, covered in the blood from her bone narrow. Kata used all the energy he had left to crawl to Hoshi and raise her head above his knees.

" Hoshi. Hoshi!"

" Kata." Hoshi raised her right hand to Kata's cheek. Her hands were soft. Her tear-soaked smile was so warm it melt his heart. " I love you, Kata."

" H-Hos-Hos-Hoshi." Kata reached his hand behind her head. Her eyes lingered inside him. Even though he could only stutter, there were things he needed to say to her. " I-I-I lo-lo…love…l-y-y-yo…you…too…"

Hoshi kept smiling. Her warm smile made Kata want to smile as well. He thought she would pass out the moment she raised her head, but she kissed him. Kata's first kiss. Her lips felt moist from the tears dripped over them, but it relished the sensation. Kata felt something. Something stirring inside his heart. It was as though his heard was racing.

It was to the dark-skinned Sekirei's shock—the Sekirei found her Ashikabi, was being winged right before her very own eyes, and large pink wings appeared behind her back. The wing's spread out, Hoshi took to the sky, her eyes and mouth shined bright purple, a destine color.

" Husband, leave!" The dark-skinned Sekirei shouted to her freckle faced husband. " Leave before he gets you! Go! GO!"

It was just as the dark-skinned Sekirei feared. Hoshi was flying towards her surrounded by pink light. She stood her ground ready for the attack about to end her chance. Her chance to live a happy life. The dark-skinned Sekirei closed her eyes preparing for the moment her bones would break.

She heard a sound similar to what she was expecting but didn't feel any pain. She could smell something burning. She opened her eyes to get a glimpse. Her eyes burned red. What she saw was the little boy she made to be her husband injured on the ground. Hoshi was also injured on the ground. He bravely stood in front of her to stop Hoshi from hurting her.

The dark-skinned Sekirei grabbed his arms. Her veils of loincloth wrapped around his body. She rocked him back and forth trying to wake him up. Life—all she wanted was a sign of life—and she found it when he opened his eyes.

" Foolish husband! Why would thou risk life for me? I can recover much faster than you. I was doing my maiden duty. So why would you risk thou own life for me?"

" Your scars. They hurt. They hurt you."

" M-My scars."

" Everyone was disgusted by those scars, but I know how much they hurt. I wanted to help you. You're the nicest person I've meet. You were the only one who protected me. I-I wanted those scars not to hurt you."

" _How could I be a foolish wench? Those times I hit him…he was only trying to keep me warm. Tisk, I've been such a fool."_

" W-We must kiss. If I kiss you you'll get stronger. T-Than you'll be able to take down everyone like you. Please, let me kiss you."

" I'm afraid that is something we mustn't chive yet, dear husband. For now we make thy departure."


End file.
